Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{1}{9}-5\dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {17\dfrac{4}{36}}-{5\dfrac{15}{36}}$ Convert ${17\dfrac{4}{36}}$ to ${16 + \dfrac{36}{36} + \dfrac{4}{36}}$ So the problem becomes: ${16\dfrac{40}{36}}-{5\dfrac{15}{36}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{40}{36}} - {5} - {\dfrac{15}{36}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {5} + {\dfrac{40}{36}} - {\dfrac{15}{36}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=11 + {\dfrac{40}{36}} - {\dfrac{15}{36}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{25}{36}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 11\dfrac{25}{36}$